


Камень-ножницы-бумага решают все

by Sinfique



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfique/pseuds/Sinfique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>по заявке "Окита/Нобуме. Доминантные игры."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Камень-ножницы-бумага решают все

Иногда Хиджиката орал так, что стенные перегородки вибрировали. Наблюдать за его бешенством было одним из самых любимых занятий Окиты в свободное время – тот так весело выпучивал глаза и брызгал слюной, что сдерживаться от смеха получалось с очень, очень большим трудом.

– Сого, мать твою, сколько можно!!! Сколько я еще буду мотаться в управление, прося у чиновников денег на ремонт очередного здания или компенсацию за моральный ущерб!

Он заткнулся, чтобы перевести дух. Забытая сигарета тлела в пепельнице, несколько листов упали со стола на пол. Окита вытащил затычки из ушей и с самым невинным видом переспросил:

– Извините, Хиджиката-сан, забыл вытащить. Вы что-то говорили?

Наблюдать за его выражением лица – бесценно. Конечно, у Хиджикаты могло открыться второе дыхание, и тогда барабанным перепонкам пришлось бы очень несладко, но Окита не мог отказать себе в удовольствии поиздеваться.

– Убил бы, – как и ожидалось, Хиджиката потерял запал и отвернулся, потянувшись за сигаретой.  
– Да вы не переживайте так, – протянул Окита, изучая взглядом потолок. – Знаете же, что говорят, нервные клетки не восстанавливаются.  
– Так, – Хиджиката грохнул по столу кулаком с такой силой, что тот натужно хрустнул. – Еще раз я услышу, что вы вдвоем с этой сумасшедшей что-то учудили – и обещаю, я шкуру с тебя спущу. И продам в счет убытков, нанесенных муниципалитету. Усек?  
– Боюсь вас расстраивать, но даже шкуры короля садистов, проданной на черном рынке, будет недостаточно, чтобы оплатить повреждения, нанесенные Терминалу.  
– ЧТО?! – снова сорвался на крик Хиджиката, но Окита уже бодро шагал по коридору, не глядя на удивленные лица подчиненных.

То, что необходимо было что-то предпринимать, он понимал и сам. И дело было вовсе не в деньгах, и не в угрозах Хиджикаты, а в том, что Окита всегда считал себя здравомыслящим человеком, знакомым с термином «сублимация».

Решение пришло в голову мгновенно. И для его исполнения Оките нужны было всего две коробки пончиков и какой-нибудь никчемный подчиненный, не знающий, кто такая Имаи Нобумэ.

*

В заброшенном доке на окраине было холодно и скучно. Чтобы хоть как-то развлечься Окита вспоминал, какие способы убийств он еще не пробовал на Хиджикате, а за одним прикидывал, достаточно ли здесь толстые стены, чтобы снаружи не было слышно криков.

– Ты что, М? Прошлого раза не хватило? – раздался голос, эхом отразившись от высоких стен. Нобумэ стояла в дверях, доедая пончик. – Чего надо?  
– Да ты шутишь, – хмыкнул Окита. – М тут тот, кто примчался по первому требованию.  
– Хочешь проверить? – склонила голову набок Нобумэ. Лезвие катаны сверкнуло в лучших традициях экшеновых сцен, Окита даже засмотрелся.  
– Вообще-то, не очень, – быстро ответил он, заметив, что собеседница уже готовится принять боевую стойку. – У меня деловое предложение.  
– А? – отозвалась Нобумэ, не опуская оружия. – У тебя есть тридцать секунд, чтобы меня заинтересовать.  
– Все просто, – протянул Окита, на всякий случай перехватывая катану поудобней. – Мне надоели разрушения, бессмысленная жестокость и моря крови.  
– Да ты рехнулся? – спросила Нобумэ, опуская оружие. – Скорую вызвать?  
– Это тебе нужна скорая, упоротая фанатка жестокости, – пробормотал Окита. – Я собирался предложить тебе новые ощущения, – на лице Нобумэ не отразилось ни грамма понимания. – Ты прекрасна, я прекрасен, зачем мы теряем время? – Все еще ничего. – Секс? – Нобумэ приподняла бровь. – Я буду покупать тебе пончики, – сдался Окита.  
– По рукам, – ответила Нобумэ и принялась расстегивать плащ.

*

Проблемы начались в тот момент, когда из одежды на Оките осталась только рубашка, а на Нобумэ – сапоги и чулки.

– Я оттрахаю тебя так, что ты неделю сидеть не сможешь, – страстно прошептал Окита, облизывая соски Нобумэ.  
– Нет. Это я тебя отымею, а ты будешь визжать как сучка и просить еще, – вдохновенно ответила она, обхватывая рукой его член.  
– Ну, это мы еще посмотрим, кто тут будет сучкой, – сообщил он, облизывая мочку ее уха.  
– Тут не на что смотреть, – ласково ответила Нобумэ. – Твои яйца у меня в руке, так что будь хорошим мальчиком и вставай на четвереньки.  
– А в моей руке твоя катана, ой-ёй-ёй, как неосмотрительно, – пробормотал Окита.  
– Да, патовая ситуация, – пожала плечами Нобумэ, как будто бы катана не прижималась к ее спине.  
– Неловко вышло, – согласился он.

Постояли. Помолчали. Призрачный лучик секса, только-только забрезживший в толще текста, скрылся за тучами упрямства и безысходности.

– Что будем делать? – поинтересовалась Нобумэ, чувственно пробегаясь пальцами по поджавшимся яичкам.  
– Камень-ножница-бумага? – безнадежно предложил Окита. Трахаться расхотелось окончательно.  
– Нет, – очень выразительно ответила Нобумэ. – Нам нужно раз и навсегда решить, кто тут настоящий S.

Еще помолчали.  
– Йорозуя? – предложил Окита.

*

– Данна, вы должны нам помочь.  
– …  
– Или мы отрежем тебе яйца. И ты потеряешь моральное право называться S.  
– …  
– У нас есть деньги.

Гинтоки обреченно посмотрел на выломанную дверь.  
– Я ведь не могу отказаться?

*

– Первым делом, – сказал Гинтоки, забрасывая ноги на стол и разминая пальцы, – вы должны показать мне свою духовную силу, внутренний стержень! Для прохождения этого задания вам понадобится весь ваш опыт, вся ваша стойкость…  
– Данна, мы поняли, может, хватит?  
– …вся сила S в вашей душе! Ты, Окита-кун, должен довести до слез эту милую старушку, – Гинтоки ткнул в сторону Отосэ. – А ты, Нобу-чан – вот эту добрую девочку, – он указал на Кагуру. – Приступайте!

«Добрая девочка» поковыряла в носу и протянула:  
– Гин-чан, это нечестно. Я сама хотела довести до слез этого больного садиста! А Нобу-чан не умеет плакать, я проверяла, на нее даже лук не действ... Ай, за что? – схватилась она за макушку.  
– Ты не участвуешь в соревновании, Кагура-чан, заткнись и плачь, – пробормотал Гинтоки, опуская руку. – Нобу-чан, я болею за тебя, мне еще дороги мои яйца!

«Милая старушка» зажгла сигарету, затянулась и выдохнула дым в лицо Оките.  
– Ну? – нетерпеливо спросила она.

Окита и Нобумэ переглянулись.  
– Ничья? – предложила Нобумэ.  
– Согласен, – закивал Окита.

Гинтоки звонко приложил ладонь к лицу.

*

– Задание проще некуда, – объяснял Гинтоки, – называется, «кто круче строит начальника». Вы звоните своему начальнику и просите у него что-нибудь. Лучше, чтобы это что-нибудь нравилось мне, а то знаете, я могу быть и очень предвзятым судьей… В общем, чью посылку доставят быстрее, тот и победил. Начали!

Нобумэ уткнулась взглядом в клавиатуру телефона, как будто видела ее впервые, а Окита набрал номер Кондо-сана. После пятого гудка на том конце трубки омерзительно знакомый голос произнес:  
– Кондо Исао сейчас не может подойти к телефону, пожалуйста, оставьте…  
– Хиджиката! – рявкнул Окита. – Что с Кондо-саном?  
– В отключке он, ничего страшного, просто повстречался с Шимурой. Тебе чего надо? – мрачно отозвался Хиджиката.

Тут Окита понял, что он ужасающе близок к проигрышу всухую.

– Я умираю, Хиджиката-сан, – самым проникновенным голосом произнес он. На том конце трубки помолчали. – Ничто не способно меня спасти. Есть только одна вещь, которая ослабит мои муки…  
– Кончай прикалываться, Сого. У меня тут дела поважнее есть.  
– Хиджиката-сан, вы бросите меня в такой ситуации? У вас нет сердца, да вы же меня с детства знаете, еще…  
– Все, я отключаюсь, – раздраженно пробормотал Хиджиката.  
– Стойте! Это даст вам стратегическое преимущество перед Мимаваригуми.  
Хиджиката промолчал, но трубку не повесил.  
– Возможно, даже разозлит Сасаки Исабуро, – использовал Окита последний аргумент.  
– Что нужно? – прозвучало в ответ незамедлительно.  
– Клубничное молоко в Йорозую прямо сейчас.  
– Я тебя убью, – прорычал Хиджиката и отключился. Окита недоуменно посмотрел на трубку. Теперь оставалось только ждать.

Нобумэ звонко захлопнула крышку телефона и откинулась на спинку дивана. Гинтоки перевел взгляд с нее на Окиту, а потом выразительно посмотрел на часы.

Двадцать минут спустя, пыхтя и толкаясь, в дверном проеме показались Хиджиката и офицер Мимаваригуми. В квартиру они вошли одновременно.

Офицер поставил на стол белую коробку, поклонился Нобумэ и вышел. Хиджиката грохнул рядом пакет клубничного молока и рявкнул:  
– Мне кто-нибудь потрудится объяснить, что здесь происходит?

Присутствующие хранили гробовое молчание.

Гинтоки, воровато покосившись на Хиджикату, открыл коробку. Внутри стоял высокий стакан с парфе, чуть запотевший и с небольшой карточкой «С любовью от Сабу-чана!», а рядом – белый страпон. Окита, заглянувший ему через плечо, икнул.

– В том формы Мимаваригуми, – сообщила Нобумэ.

– Эээ, – замялся Гинтоки, – я бы присудил победу Нобумэ, она ведь…

– Повтори, что сказал, – рыкнул Хиджиката, схватив его за воротник. – То есть, я просто так сюда бежал через весь город?

– Ой-ой, Хиджиката-кун, отпусти, тебе послышалось, – замахал руками Гинтоки. – Ничья.

*

– Все. Вы все меня достали, – сообщил Гинтоки.  
– Сам виноват, – отозвался Хиджиката, сложив руки на груди. Он присоединился к зрителям на диване, напряженно наблюдавшим за сражением: Кагура собиралась за сукомбу, Шинпачи в наушниках конвульсивно подергивался в экстазе, Отосэ давно ушла к себе, Тама, приглашенная в качестве живого оборонительного объекта, закрыла глаза, добавляя в память новые данные.

– Мы вам платим вообще-то, данна, – укоризненно сообщил Окита.  
– Облегчить страдания? – спросила Нобумэ, протягивая руку к катане.  
– Нет-нет, что ты, Нобу-чан, какие страдания, все прекрасно, – протараторил Гинтоки. – И я приду… вспомнил третье задание.  
– Ну? – поторопил его Хиджиката.  
– Котики. Милые хорошие котики, – поднял палец вверх Гинтоки. – Мне все равно как вы это сделаете, но через час вы должны принести сюда котенка. Одного. Живого. Вместе. Не сможете – вы оба провалили задание и не имеете права называть себя S! Все, начали!

– И что это за задание такое? – осведомился Хиджиката, едва Окита и Нобумэ вышли за порог.  
– Как ты не понимаешь, Хиджиката-кун, – Гинтоки нервно улыбнулся, – они убьют друг друга, и мне больше не придется этим заниматься.  
– Так ты этого добиваешься?! – взвыл Хиджиката.

Пятьдесят восемь минут спустя вспотевшие, исцарапанные с ног до головы, но подозрительно счастливые Нобумэ и Окита внесли в Йорозую черного котенка и посадили на стол. Благодаря прицельному пинку Гинтоки потерял опору в виде кресла и перестал возмутительно храпеть, повстречавшись с полом.

– А, что, аренда будет завтра! – вскинулся он, потирая глаза.  
– Данна, мы принесли, – Окита ткнул пальцем в сторону сидящего на столе котенка. Тот свернулся клубком и косил зеленым глазом в сторону Гинтоки.  
– Кого-то он мне напоминает, – пробормотал Гинтоки, ощупывая пострадавшую при падении поясницу.  
– Кто победил? – спросила Нобумэ.  
– Пока никто. Вы выполнили первую часть задания, теперь, собрав всю силу воли…  
– Кончай гнать пургу, Йорозуя, – прикрикнул на него Хиджиката. – Ты понятия не имеешь, что с ним делать.

Гинтоки махнул рукой и, склонившись ближе к Оките и Нобумэ, доверительно сообщил:  
– Ничего не понимает, ну что с него взять, простые люди то и дело пытаются влезть в наши дела, сами понимаете…  
Оба в ответ понимающе покивали.  
– Эй, о чем вы там шепчетесь? – прикрикнул Хиджиката, но его проигнорировали.  
– Итак, – продолжил Гинтоки, – я думаю, вы и сами уже должны были догадаться, что вам предстоит. Неужели нет? – он перевел взгляд с Нобумэ на Окиту, закрыл глаза рукой и покачал головой. – Бедные наивные дети. Не стоило заставлять вас проходить через такое, это слишком жестоко. Мне надо было задуматься раньше.

Котенок согласно мяукнул.

– Данна, неужели?.. – Окита посмотрел на него с плохо скрываемым ужасом.  
– Что? – Нобумэ переводила взгляд с одного на другого.  
– Да, Окита-кун, я понимаю, это тяжело, но кому-то из вас придется нести это тяжелое бремя.  
– Эй-эй, Йорозуя, ты чего задумал? – снова подал голос с дивана Хиджиката, но его никто не слушал.  
– Мы должны его… – Окита посмотрел Нобумэ в глаза и положил руку на рукоять катаны.

Нобумэ моргнула и перевела взгляд на котенка, умильно протянувшего лапку. Наступила долгая пауза, часы мерно отсчитывали секунду за секундой, секунду за секундой, снова и снова, пока не…

– Я сдаю…  
– Что ты творишь с котом миссис Накамуры, мерзавец! – одновременно с Нобумэ заорала Кагура, повиснув на руке Окиты. – Мы столько денег можем за него получить, а ты!! Гин-чан!  
– Кагура-чан, – слабо пробормотал Гинтоки, прикрывая рот рукой, – ты, как всегда, права. Котенка надо отнести миссис Накамуре, а вы что подумали? Окита-кун, Нобу-чан, мне за вас стыдно.  
– Кто отнесет, тот и победил? – хищно поинтересовалась Нобумэ, но Кагура отодвинула ее в сторону и осторожно взяла котенка на руки.  
– Ни одному из вас не доверю, сама отнесу. Еще упустите, никчемные криворуки, – побормотала она и вышла, ни на кого не взглянув.

Окита и Нобумэ медленно повернулись к Гинтоки. Тот поднял руки в примирительном жесте.

– Последнее испытание! Вы должны… сыграть в камень-ножницы-бумага!

Хиджиката заржал.  
– Гинтоки, да ты совсем с ума сошел? Они тебя сами сейчас на камень, ножницы и бумагу…  
– Ладно, – сказала Нобумэ, – мы не сможем решить, кто на самом деле больший S. Поэтому я согласна на единовременный матч на этот вечер. Идет?  
– Идет, – кивнул Окита. – На счет три. Три! – он выкинул сжатую в кулак руку, а Нобумэ – пальцы, растопыренные буквой V: указательный прижат к среднему, мизинец – к безымянному.  
– Что это? – недоуменно оглянулся на Гинтоки Окита, но Нобумэ схватила его за воротник и произнесла нараспев:  
– Спок испаряет камень, ты проиграл.  
– Что? Какой Спок? Данна, это же против правил, скажите ей!  
– Оплату курьер принесет завтра, – не обращая на него внимания, обратилась Нобумэ к Гинтоки. – Всего хорошего, – подхватив белый страпон и потянув Окиту за воротник, она вышла из квартиры.

– Думаю, ему понадобится выходной, – сочувственно протянул Гинтоки, косясь на Хиджикату. Тот неторопливо закурил, посмотрел им вслед и кивнул:  
– Или даже отпуск.


End file.
